


He Lives In Us

by blutterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutterfly/pseuds/blutterfly
Summary: Lea and Sora are grieving the death of their beloved friend, Roxas.





	He Lives In Us

A tall redhead man was slowly walking in the streets of the quiet little town where the sunset is endless. Arriving to the biggest place of the town, he walked towards a shop ran by an old lady, where he bought one of his favourite ice cream: sea salt ice cream. Then, the man headed for the train station and raise his head towards the top of the clock tower, which was his final destination.

Once he reached the summit of the tower, he sat down, his legs dangling off the edge and opened the little plastic bag which contained the ice cream. He didn’t start to eat it, on the contrary, he just held it by the little stick and looked at the sunset thinking about the recent events: the battle against Xehanort, the battle of the Seven Guardians of Light against the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness.

That fight had been extremely intense, even more intense than the battle Lea’s nobody had to face. They were all giving all they had, all this training they had endured for months to finally defeat their main enemy. But of course, they didn’t get out of the battle without any injuries, on the contrary… Some of them ended up being more hurt than others, and one lost his life…

That person who died during the battle couldn’t leave the redhead man’s mind. It’s been several weeks now, but he was still there, in his thoughts, in his dreams that were now nightmares. The blonde boy with deep blue eyes that has a special place in the man’s heart was all he could think about.

Roxas. He was the nobody of Sora and the best friend of Axel, Lea’s nobody. They have had a tragic story, even if they were best friends, their relationship didn’t end up correctly before the blonde boy had to go back to Sora. The redhead had been ordered by the Organization XIII to bring him back, but they ended up fighting against each other. Though, this event didn’t make him give up; after Roxas had joined Sora, Axel tried to look for him, he even sacrificed himself to protect Sora, because all he wanted was to see Roxas again.

His friend was always on his mind, even when he became a somebody again. He joined the brunette and his friends for their quest, and when he learned that Sora was going to bring Roxas back, Lea did anything he could to help.

Tears started to roll down the man’s cheeks and the ice cream was melting, drops of ice cream were falling down, hitting the ground far from where the Keyblade wielder was sitting. Looking at the sunset, remembering all these good moments his Nobody has had with his best friend, he couldn’t help himself but cry. He was hurting, he felt a huge pain in his chest, an awful pain that didn’t seem to go away.

Lea remembered seeing the lifeless body of his friend on the battlefield. At that time, he felt so useless, so helpless. He was holding his hand, wishing for this to be an awful dream, but it wasn’t. Everyone around them knew what Roxas’ fate would be, but the redhead didn’t want to believe that this was the reality. He held his friend’s hand tightly asking the blonde boy not to leave him, to stay with him for ever, while his body was vanishing.

~

The brown-haired boy had been wandering in the quiet town for a while now, looking for his friend, wondering where he could have gone. He wasn’t in the main part of the town nor at the Sunset Hill. Not at the secret place nor the sandlot. Nowhere to be found. Sora unconsciously walked to the train station and looked up to the sky. Maybe he wasn’t in this world, the boy thought. But this was his favourite one, he had to be somewhere here.

After a few second of looking at the red sky, he realised there was someone at the top of the tower. The memories of his Nobody rushed back in and he started to remember all the moments Roxas, Axel and Xion shared at the top of the clock tower. He had to be there. Without hesitation, the young Keyblade wielder quickly climbed up the stairs of the tower and reached the top in no time.

“You’re here!” He said to the man who was already sitting there.

The redhead turned himself to see the newcomer and Sora felt an arrow being stuck in his heart. Seeing his friend with red eyes and tears streaming down his face was so painful. The brown haired slowly joined the other Keyblade wielder and sat on the edge on the tower. He first didn’t look at the man, he preferred to look down, not being able to face his friend’s pain. He was upset too. Upset that his Nobody had died, that his friend had died. After all he did to bring him back, he just wanted the blonde boy to have a normal life and to be with the people he loved. He hadn’t expected this at all.

Sora wanted to cry, but he couldn’t show his pain, not now. He was one of the positive people of the group, he couldn’t give in right now. He need to be there for his friend who needed him more than anything. He needed to do the right thing and help his friend. Therefore, he looked at the redhead man and softly put his hand of his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“I know how you feel, Lea… Roxas… Roxas was a part of me- No. Roxas was his own self and I did everything I could to bring him back. Even if he… Even if he passed away during the final battle, I don’t regret all I had to do to bring him back to our world. I don’t regret all the moments we spent together, being happy or preparing ourselves to the fight. I did everything to make him be his own person, but I still feel like a part of me has been taken away from me. And it hurts. It hurts so much…”

Tears started to roll down the brunette’s face as he had turned his head toward the sunset. Crap. He didn’t want to show his weakness right now, but he just couldn’t resist. He put a hand on his chest and grabbed his shirt tightly, as if he was holding his heart. He looked back at his friends once again.

“Roxas is still here, in our hearts. And as long as we think of him, he will live in us for ever. We shouldn’t keep crying over his…” He stopped for a moment, but started to talk again with even more determination. “Over his death. That’s not what he would have wanted. Roxas would have wanted us to be happy, not sad. He would have wanted us to live our lives and get back on our feet after each battle.”

The two Keyblade wielders looked at the sunset, after wiping their tears with their hands. In the red sky, they were able to see the face of their beloved friend who will never be forgotten.


End file.
